dorothy_must_diefandomcom-20200213-history
Dorothy Must Die (book)
Dorothy Must Die is the first book released in the series of the same name. It is written by Danielle Paige and is her debut-book. It was released on April 1,2014 and produced by Full Fathom Five. Its genre is Fantasy for Young Adults. It follows the story of Amy Gumm's adventure to the now-corrupted Oz, with the help of The Order Of The Wicked. Synopsis Amy Gumm is an intelligent young teen that goes through her life with a sense of grim acceptance. She allows the school heartthrob to copy her homework, but knows that he's only using her and has no romantic or friendly interest in her. However this doesn't sit well with his pregnant girlfriend, who picks a fight with Amy. The fight ends with Amy getting suspended from school, which is met with a mixture of irritation and indifference from her drug addicted mother. She leaves Amy to remain at home by herself, only for Amy to get caught in a tornado. Through this tornado Amy is transported to Oz, which she had previously thought was only a story. Despite her bewilderment, Amy discovers that not only does Oz exist but Dorothy does as well, and she has become a dictator that rules Oz with an iron fist. Amy is tasked with stopping Dorothy by any means necessary. Main Characters Amy Gumm - protaganist of the story who's had a rough life and is swooped into Oz by a cyclone. Madison Pendleton - the girl who has bullied Amy all her life and is pregnant with Dustin's baby. Pete - the young boy who saves Amy when she arrives at Oz. Ollie - the talking monkey that both Amy and Indigo save when he was strapped to a pole. Dorothy - the antagonist of this story and the former-protagonist of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She is now corrupted and power hungry. Nox - Amy's love interest; a mysterious boy who's part of the Order. Glamora - Glinda's twin sister who uses magic for beauty. Gert- The witch who is capable of mind reading. She is shown to be wise and courageous in times of need. Mombi- The witch who saved Amy in the Emerald Castle and one of the members of the Order. The Revolutionary Order of the Wicked - A group of witches that have formed an allience and recruit Amy to kill Dorothy. Tin Woodman - the Woodman who was cursed to replace his body parts with tin, and now has advanced body parts due to his corruption. The Not-So-Cowardly Lion- the new king of the beasts in the forest and fights by absorbing the fear of his enemies. The Scarecrow - the smart scarecrow who does gruesome experiments to different innocent creatures of Oz Minor Characters Dustin- the father of Madison's baby. Amy lends her Math assignments to him. It is unclear whether Amy has an attraction for him. Jellia- the headmaid of the Emerald Castle. Hanna- maid of the Emerald Castle Astrid- Maid of the Emerald Castle Ozma - the former ruler of the land of Oz. Overthroned by Dorothy. Indigo- a gothic munchkin who records the event of Oz through her tattoos in her sidearms. Maude- sister of Ollie the wingless monkey that Amy saved from the Scarecrow's lab.(Later became wingless and freed) Glinda- Glamoura's twin sister and the Good Witch of the North. Star- Amy's rat and non-talking companion throughout the book.